


EVERY FAMDER NEEDS TO READ THIS

by eatmoarveggis



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: I want everyone to see this, apology, im so sorry you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmoarveggis/pseuds/eatmoarveggis
Summary: This is my formal apology on AO3 because I know I didn’t reach all of you personally like I wanted to, so I’m putting this here





	EVERY FAMDER NEEDS TO READ THIS

Listen, I know I’m supposed to be on a hiatus, I know it’s what I said I’d do, but the guilt is eating me alive and I can’t take it. I tried apologizing to everyone i could on tumblr but it just wasn’t enough because the original callout post just. keeps. growing without my reblogged apology and my personal apology post is stuck having waaay less notes. So I’m moving directly to AO3, to try and make this right again. 

To all the writers I hurt with my copied requests: I’m so sorry. I understand how it was hurtful seeing those instead of genuine comments. I’ve stopped leaving them, so any you come across now will be from when i was leaving them originally. I think there are dates on them too, but I’m not entirely sure. Anyway, i definitely DO appreciate all of the time and effort you fellow writers put into your work, and I want to applaud you for being such talented awesome people, but also to apologize if I unknowingly tried to exploit that same talent and hurt you. I’m using this as a positive step forward because I’ve learned that something that I thought was no big deal was actually a huge deal because it affected so many people, and because most of all, it was wrong. 

I don’t expect you all to forgive me, but I’m glad that at least i tried my best to own up to what I did. 

\- Riley (@eat-moar-veggis)


End file.
